


The World is Only Going to Break Your Heart

by visionshadows



Series: Short Stories and Tiny Tales [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2009 Stanley Cup, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: It's all about the timing





	

Sidney knows it is a really, really dumb decision the minute he makes it. He knows that leaning up and kissing Geno is only going to lead to heartbreak. He’s not stupid and he’s not naive. 

But it happens. Geno’s smiling brilliantly, his cheeks flushed with happiness and alcohol. He’s got his hand on Sid’s shoulder, pulling him close and Sid can’t help it. He leans up and kisses Geno, resting a hand on the back of Geno’s neck as he does it. 

Geno doesn’t pull back. He kisses in and slides the hand that’s on Sid’s shoulder to his back, pressing them together. Sid can hear Max shouting to Flower and the wolf whistles that follow. Because of course this happens in Mario’s backyard, surrounded by their team and the entire Pens organization. Because they’re celebrating the Cup. 

And when Geno pulls back, he just grins at Sid and drops his hand. “Best day.”

“Get it, Geno!” Max shouts, hanging off of Flower now. 

Geno turns to Max and gives him the finger. “You not getting your turn now.”

And that’s that. Sid knew it wasn’t something special to Geno. Something Geno’s thought about before. Not like he has. Sid laughs it off and pats Geno’s hip lightly before heading off to grab another beer as Max tries to climb Geno like a tree to get his kiss. 

It’s Duper that finds him, tucked away by the pool house, nursing a beer. Duper knocks his shoulder against Sid’s, holding up his beer to knock against Sid’s. Sid does because he knows Duper is going to keep his beer there until he does. 

“You can just talk to him,” Duper says after a few minutes of silence as they watch the crowds in Mario’s backyard. “You know, when you’re both sober.”

Sid shrugs a little, drinking his beer and watching Geno kiss Jordy now. “Not a big deal.”

“Yeah it is.” Duper slides his arm around Sid’s waist and Sid can’t help but drop his head on Duper’s shoulder. 

“It is,” Sid admits quietly. “Bad timing though.”

Duper presses a kiss to Sid’s forehead. “Put it out of your mind for now. We got the Cup, Sid. Focus on that.”

Sid smiles at that, turning his head up to look at Duper, weird angle of Duper’s nostrils and all. “We did. We got the motherfucking Cup.”

“Go celebrate, kid,” Duper says, pushing Sid back towards the party. “No more pouting tonight.”

Sid grins a little and drains the rest of his beer. Duper’s right. It’s time to celebrate. He can moon over Geno another time. With a quick salute to Duper, he heads back into the crowd in search of more alcohol and the Cup.


End file.
